


Car Trouble

by TokosFantasies



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mikan Tsumiki mentioned, Sayaka Maizono mentioned, mem fic, this is a modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokosFantasies/pseuds/TokosFantasies
Summary: Modern AU from Danganronpa! My own little AU, non despair, everyone gets along! Obviously it's another first person piece because that's just the style I've always used, so its from Toko's POV!
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Car Trouble

Bzzt! Bzzt!

I turned over in bed to my buzzing phone. It was dark outside. I picked it up to see what it was. It was Komaru. I quickly picked it up.

“Komaru? Are you alright?” I asked in a tired voice. I rubbed my eyes. 

“Hey, Toko, are you busy?” She responded. The connection sounded awful.

“I’m sleeping. Why, what do you need?” I pulled the covers over my head.

“Um...okay, well...me and Makoto went out to this concert-“ she started.

“Yeah, I know, you told me about it.” I yawned.

“Okay, well my car won’t start and we’re stuck here.” She finished. I sat up quickly.

“Aren’t you in the middle of nowhere?” I questioned nervously. 

“Yeah...” she sighed. “My parents won’t pick up, I think they may have fallen asleep.”

“I don’t have a car...” I bit my thumb nail. “Can’t you call a towing company?”

“I tried, but they left us on hold for so long that we figured they weren’t doing business at this time of night.” She explained, calmly.

“Ah...shit...I have a friend who might be able to help.” I suggested. “Can you give me a second to call her?” 

“Yeah, of course.” She replied. 

“Okay, hold tight.” I hung up the phone and dialed another number. “Please be awake, you’re always awake.”

“Hey girl, what are you doing up so late?” Junko’s voice came through the phone.

“Ugh. Don’t you ever sleep?” I rolled my eyes. “Hey, my girlfriend and her brother are stranded and I don’t have a car. Can you come get me, then go and get them?” 

“I guess so, can you just give me a minute to get ready?” She responded in a chipper tone.

“You’re not gonna go putting makeup on, are you? It’s nearly midnight, nobody’s gonna see you.” I bit my lip, I was worried about Komaru.

“No, I just need to get dressed. Give me 10 and I’ll be there.” She hung up before I could respond.

Junko was a strange girl. I’m not sure how we were friends, our personalities were so different. She was always so happy and chipper. I, on the other hand, was shy and hardly spoke to anyone else at all. Her sister was more like me than Junko was. I was honestly surprised we weren’t friends while me and Junko were. I sat and waited until my phone lit up.

It was a text that read “I’m outside.” I slid a pair of slides on my feet and snuck out my bedroom window. I got in the car and shot a text to Komaru saying we were on our way.

“Girl you stink, how long have you been wearing that?” Junko plugged her nose. She was often over dramatic about little things.

“Only a few days, it’s not THAT bad.” I huffed. “Let me put the address in the GPS.” 

“They went to see Sayaka and her group, right? I know where they are, don’t worry.” She began to drive out of the neighborhood and I stared down at my phone. 

I was texting Komaru, making sure she stayed put with Makoto. It was nearly an hour drive out. I was worried something might happen, it was 15 past midnight, now, and they were out there alone. 

“You don’t need to worry so much. They’re probably fine. They’re smart, they wouldn’t go anywhere.” Junko reassured me, noticing my anxious state. 

“I know, I know. But what if it was Mikan, you know?” I mentioned.

“Yeah, I get it. If Mikan was out there alone I’d be pretty nervous. But she’s not completely alone, her brother is there too, remember?” She reminded me. Her voice was a little more calm, she was actually trying to comfort me. 

“Yeah, you’re right...” I still didn’t feel good about them being out there so late. The rest of the car ride was pretty silent. I stared out the window with pure worry. 

Soon enough we were on a windy dirt road. It was a fairly narrow road, too. It led to a large dirt lot. There were a few cars parked there.

“That’s their car!” I pointed. Junko pulled up next to it and shifted the gear into park.

“Komaru!” I quickly got out of the car. 

“Toko!” She hugged me. Her skin was freezing cold. 

“Why didn’t you bring a jacket? You idiot, you’re going to freeze!” I scolded her, taking off my sweatshirt and putting it on her. 

“I’m fine! It was kinda hot over there so I didn’t think I’d need one!” She argued. “Yours is nice and warm. Were you sleeping in this?” 

“Of course I was.” I couldn’t lie to her, mostly because she’d see right through it, and she didn’t care, anyway.

“Thanks for coming out here.” She thanked Junko.

“Hey, no problem!” She smiled and gave a thumbs up.

“Do you mind if I sit in the back?” I asked. I felt rude leaving her in the front of the car alone.

“Oh, I don’t care.” She waved her hand at me.

“Thank you.” I thanked, opening the back door. 

Komaru slid to the middle seat while me and Makoto took the sides. I kissed Komaru’s head and hugged her close to me. She hugged me back and snuggled against me. 

The next thing I knew we were outside of the siblings’ house. 

“Toko, are you coming or are you going home?” Komaru shook me. I had fallen asleep in the car. 

“Hmm?” I groaned. “Oh, I’ll come in, I don’t really want to go home tonight.” 

“Okay, come on.” She whispered and pulled me out of the car by my arm. 

“I’ll see you two on Monday! And I’ll see you around, Komaru!” Junko bid her farewells. I simply waved, I was too tired to say anything. Makoto unlocked the front door and let us in. 

I flopped down on Komaru’s bed with her. 

“Get up so I can put the blankets over us.” She grumbled. She was damn tired, too. I sat up against the wall so she could lift the covers. We both tucked ourselves under them. She wrapped her arms around me and we both instantly fell asleep. 

When I woke up, it was bright outside. Komaru was still fast asleep next to me. My clothes were sticking to me from sweat. For once I actually did feel kind of gross. It must have been pretty hot overnight because the sheets were sweaty too. It couldn’t have been just me, so I slid my hand slightly under Komaru’s shirt. She was pretty sweaty too. 

“Your hands are cold.” She whispered tiredly. 

“Oh, shit, did I wake you up?” I pulled my hand back.

“No, you didn’t. But your hands are cold.” She turned around to face me. 

“It must have been hot last night because we both sweat a lot.” I showed her that my shirt was sticking to my skin. 

“Ew...” She sat up and sniffed herself. “Yeah, I smell bad, too.” 

“Truthfully, so do I.” I admitted, which I rarely do.

“We should shower.” She suggested, pulling the covers off.

“I don’t know, I don’t necessarily want to.” I rubbed my arm.

“Toko, you’re going to shower. Come on, you can do it with me.” She slid out of bed.

“I don’t even have fresh clothes to wear, though.” I stated.

“Wear mine!” She dug through her dresser. “Come here, pick something.”

“Okay.” I crawled across the bed and hopped off. I looked through her dresser with her. I pulled out a plain pair of grey sweat pants and a plain black sweater.

“You’re not going to wear a shirt?” She asked.

“Nah, I don’t want to take all of your clothes, you know?” I tossed them onto the bed. “I also don’t have any underwear.” 

“Well you can use mine...I’m not sure about a bra though. Can you go without one for the day? Or until you get home?” She offered.

“I don’t want to, but I guess if I have to...” I sighed. “And please, you know that place is just a house, not a home.”

“Right, sorry...” she pouted.

“This is more of a home to me, anyway.” I smiled at her. Her frown turned into a wide smile.

“Okay, ready?” She ran to the bathroom. I walked behind her, clothes in hand. 

I closed the door and locked it behind me. She turned on the faucet and the water came flowing from the shower head. We both undressed and threw our clothes into a small pile in the corner.

“I can wash those after!” Komaru cheered. 

We stepped into the shower under the warm water. She grabbed my hands and turned them so my palms faced up. She traced her fingers along my scarred arms. I looked away from them and huffed.

“You’re doing really good, Toko. There’s nothing new this time!” She beamed.

“The last time you saw my arms was...a while ago.” I stated.

“And it doesn’t look like there’s been anything since then! I’m so proud of you...” she pulled me into a hug.

“Are we really going to do this in the shower?” I asked. I didn’t mind her hugging me, in fact, I loved it. However, her bare body pressing up against mine made me feel things, like I wanted things. 

“Oh, boo.” She stuck her tongue out at me. “Wash up.” 

We both cleaned ourselves up, then turned the water off. Komaru got out first and handed me a towel. I dried myself off and wrapped the towel around my torso. I squeezed the water out of my long hair. We moved to her room to get dressed. 

“Ugh.” I complained.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

“Having no bra is so uncomfortable.” I pulled the sweater away from my chest.

“Why don’t you put on a shirt?” She suggested.

“That wont make a difference.” I shook my head. “Whatever, I’ll manage until it’s clean.”

“Right, I’ll go put everything in the wash right now!” Komaru walked back to the bathroom where we left our dirty clothes, then headed down the hall. 

I flopped down on her bed and let out a long sigh. I wished I could just live at her house with her. It was so much better than my own house. I felt safe with her, and her family was welcoming to me. My mother’s didn’t care for me, in fact, they wanted me dead. I curled up into a ball. Why did I have to go back to that place every day? What did I do to deserve a life like that? 

“Toko, are you okay?” Komaru’s voice came from the doorway.

“O-oh, yeah, I’m okay.” I sat up on the bed. “I just don’t want to go back there, that’s all.” 

“Ah...I’m really sorry you do. I wish there was something I could do...” Her expression was genuinely upset. 

“It’s alright, I've lived with it this long, I’ll survive until I’m finally out of there.” I reassured her. She planted a kiss on my lips, and I passionately returned it. The kiss lasted a few minutes. If I had the choice never to pull away, I would chose it. 

“I love you.” She whispered.

“I love you too.” I whispered back. “Shouldn’t we get your car back?”

“Makoto called the towing company, they’re taking it to a shop for us.” She assured. 

“So...we can stay here the rest of the day?” I smiled hopefully. 

“Of course!” She said cheerfully.


End file.
